Best Friend Of The Dead
by Gadis Yang Hilang
Summary: Saat Fang menginginkan seorang sahabat yang bisa bermain dan selalu bersamanya, disaat ia merasa Boboiboy, dan kawan-kawannya meninggalkannya. Di saat itulah, seorang gadis psikopat cilik datang untuk menemani hari-harinya. Cerita Gaje, akan sedikit ada adegan berdarah-darah di chapter-chapter berikutnya.
1. Prolog (1)

Fang POV

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah peninggalan Belanda yang bisa dibilang, lebih mirip rumah berhantu. Tidak aneh semua orang menganggap bahwa aku adalah hantu sebelumnya. Padahal hantu itu tidak ada kan? Atau mereka itu ada?

Jika kalian menanyakan pendapatku, heh, mudah sekali.

YA, mereka ada

dan akan kukatakan sekali lagi

YA, MEREKA ADA DAN NYATA

Kenapa aku bisa yakin sekali kalian bertanya? Simple

Tiba-tiba, dari belakangku, muncul 2 tangan tembus pandang memelukku dengan erat. Kaget, tapi bagiku, ini sudah biasa, kok.

"Kamu jahat, Fang. Kamukan sudah janji bakal membawaku bersamamu ke sekolah" ujar si pemilik kedua tangan tersebut sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipiku.

Aku menghela nafas, berbalik menatap makhluk yang memelukku tanpa tahu sopan santun itu "Bukannya kamu yang memutuskannya sendiri,..."

Aura dingin, kaki tak bersentuhan dengan tanah, tubuh tembus pandang. Mata violetku bertemu dengan mata merah darah miliknya. Matanya tersebut, bagiku benar-benar tidak cocok dengan pakaian sweater hijau garis kuning yang ia pakai.

"...Chara?"

Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum

Karena aku sekarang sedang bertatap mata dengan salah satu dari makhluk yang kalian sebut 'Hantu' itu.

Ini semua terjadi sejak pertengahan liburan kenaikan kelas kemarin.

 ** _BEST FRIEND OF THE DEAD_**

Semua karakter milik Monsta dan TobyFox plus Temmie Chang. Saya cuman meminjam mereka. v

WARNING: Cerita gaje, entah bagus atau nggak, pendapat para Reader.

Author/Reader POV

Juni, Libur kenaikan kelas, 20XX

"APA!?!? KALIAN TIDAK BISA IKUT LAGI TAHUN INI!?!?" teriak Fang sambil menggebrak meja kedai Tok Aba, dengan mata melebar.

Boboiboy dengan wajah datar melihat kearah Fang "Iya, aku harus bantu Tok Aba jaga kedai"

"Liburan ini aku mau mulai kerja sambilan" kata Ying sambil bermain game di Hpnya.

"Aku harus mengatur jadwal acara tahun ajaran baru." Yaya menggaruk kepalanya. Gadis yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Papaku menyuruhku belajar sepanjang liburan karena nilai kelas tujuh ku anjlok semua" Ini pastinya Gopal, dengan wajah manyun, semanyun-manyunnya.

Fang menatap tak percaya, lagi? SERIUS NIH?

Liburan Natal-Tahun Baru sebelumnya mereka juga nggak bisa, Liburan kenaikan kelas tahun lalu juga, mereka membatalkan perjanjian mereka untuk liburan ke Bali, bahkan saat liburan kenaikan SMP, mereka berlibur sendiri-sendiri kecuali Fang. Bukan cuma itu, selama 2 tahun ini, bisa dibilang, mereka jarang bertemu satu sama lain karena sibuknya tugas.

Fang menghela nafas, mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Kalian kan sudah janji..." Fang mulai merajuk.

BoboiBoy menatap Fang "Fang, kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, pekerjaan sudah makin banyak..."

"Iya iya, aku pulang dulu, ya, mau siap-siap" Fang pun berbalik menuju rumahnya.

Setelah agak jauh dari kedai Tok Aba "Huh, bilang saja kalian cari alasan buat nggak ikut liburan denganku"

Fang berhenti sejenak dibawah sebuah pohon, dari balik bayang-bayang daun pohon yang menutupi separuh wajahnya ia menatap langit. Matanya sayu, ia mengingat kenangan-kenangannya dulu bersama BoboiBoy dan yang lainnya. Benar-benar, ia ingin kembali lagi ke masa itu. Dibandingkan masa sekarang, dimana berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya dan mendapat perhatian mereka saja susahnya minta ampun.

"Huh, mending Adudu tetap tinggal saja di bumi. Merencanakan hal-hal jahat agar aku dan yang lainnya dapat menghancurkan rencana tersebut. Bukannya sibuk sendiri-sendiri kayak gini"

Fang menunduk, menggaruk kepalanya, dilihatnya jam kuasa yang melekat ditangannya. Sebuah pesan tertanggalkan hari sebelumnya muncul, dari abangnya. _Fang, Abang ada tugas mendadak dari TAPOPS. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu liburan ini_

Fang benar-benar ingin meremukkan jam kuasanya saat ia melihat pesan tersebut.

Hening sesaat

"Lagi-lagi aku sendirian liburan ini..." tanpa sengaja, Fang melihat 2 orang anak kecil, sepertinya masih TK, tengah berjalan beriringan melewatinya. Dapat terdengar canda dan tawa dari 2 anak tersebut, membuat Fang tersentak saat 2 anak tersebut melewatinya tadi. Melihat betapa serunya 2 anak tersebut bermain, Fang menjadi iri "...jika saja aku memiliki seorang sahabat lagi"

 ** _BFOTD_**

Fang melihat Pulau Rintis dari atas pesawat yang tengah ia tumpangi saat ini. Kali ini dia akan pergi berlibur, 6 bulan yang lalu, ia secara beruntung memenangkan 5 tiket pulang-balik, liburan ke Amerika Serikat selama 3 minggu. (Lucky banget T•T) Rencananya sih ia akan mengajak kawan-kawannya berlibur, tapi, ya...

Fang menghela nafas, ia berbalik melirik 2 kursi kosong disebelahnya, lalu berbalik melihat 2 kursi lain dibelakang. Ia membayangkan kawan-kawannya sedang berkumpul disana, saling mengobrol, merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti, uang yang nanti akan dipakai cukup atau tidak, dan sebagainya.

"Fang? Ngapain ngelamun gitu? Nanti kesambet loh"

Fang terkejut, ia segera melihat sumber suara tersebut.

Seorang remaja berambut coklat dan bermata sipit, saking sipitnya, Fang tak dapat melihat warna matanya. Ia memakai baju putih tak berlengan dengan terusan sweater biru ungu, tak lupa celana coklat kulit yang ia pakai selutut. Sedikit menutupi kulitnya yang berwarna kuning langsat.

"Oh, Frisk, nggak apa-apa kok. Cuman lagi mikirin bakal ngapain nanti"

Yah, Fang tak akan menyia-nyiakan tiket-tiket tersebut. Sebelum ia berangkat, ia segera menge-chat semua orang yang ia kenal. Hasilnya, tidak ada yang mau karena Fang mengabarinya terlalu mendadak, kecuali seorang kakak kenalannya, Frisk. Gadis Asia yang kampung halamannya ada di Amerika.

Kebetulan, Frisk baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di salah satu Universitas ternama Malaysia yang terletak di Pulau Rintis, yaitu University of World Politics. Dan memang sedang mencari tiket pulang ke Amerika.

Fang berkenalan dengan Frisk karena Frisk bekerja sambilan sebagai pegawai Market langganan Fang. Meski umur mereka berjarak sekitar 8 tahun (Fang 14 tahun, Frisk 22 tahun), Frisk meminta agar Fang memanggilnya dengan nama tanpa kak, ce, atau apapun. Fang awalnya kesusahan, tapi lama-kelamaan ia menjadi terbiasa menggunakan, toh tidak akan ada yang curiga, karena lucunya lagi, Frisk meski berumur 22 tahun, terlihat seperti remaja berumur 16 tahun, awet muda banget. (Frisk: Eh, kok aku bisa se-awet itu? / Author: Pikir aja kamu diajarin emakmu itu, sihir awet muda)

Frisk duduk di kursi sebelah Fang "Fuah, Toilet pesawat benar-benar kecil, merepotkan"

Fang menghela nafas, dan kembali melihat jendela.

Frisk melirik kearah si landak ungu "Jadi Fang, nanti kamu mau ngapain di Amerika?"

"Mungkin mencari penginapan dulu"

"Lalu?"

"Lihat-lihat Patung Liberty"

"Terus?"

"Tidur sepanjang Minggu"

Frisk langsung memukul kepala Fang menyebabkan kepala si kacamata benjol sebesar bakso.

"Aduh!!!"

"Serius kek, jarang banget dapat liburan kayak gini, masak mau kamu habiskan dengan tidur sepanjang Minggu?"

"Kan aku cuman bercanda, lagipula, aku memang belum tau mau kemana saat sampai ke Amerika nanti"

"Dasar...kamu tahukan nanti aku tidak bisa menemanimu terus"

"Iya, iya, kamu sudah bilang, _'Aku nanti hanya akan menemanimu selama seminggu, setelah itu aku akan pulang kerumahku'_." kata Fang sambil meniru suara perempuan.

Dan dibalas dengan, satu lagi, pukulan di kepala.

 ** _BFOTD_**

"Aaaah, capeknya" Fang segera merebahkan badannya keatas kasur hotel.

Frisk kemudian masuk, ia langsung menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

Fang melirik Frisk sebentar "Hmmm, apa ini nggak apa-apa?"

"Hmm? memang kenapa kalau nggak?" tanya Frisk.

"Ya..." Fang segera duduk "...kakakkan cewek, sedangkan aku cowok, dan ini **_'sekamar'_** loh" kata Fang pakai semua Font dikata 'sekamar'.

"Nggak apa, aku bilang ke resepsionisnya kalau kamu adikku. Jadi mereka tidak akan curiga, lagipula kamu mau menghemat uangmu untuk liburan kan"

"I-iya sih..." _Kak Frisk ini sebenarnya siapa sih!?!?_ tanya Fang dalam hati. Gimana nggak coba? Lihat aja hotel, yang kamarnya Frisk sewa itu.

Sebuah hotel bintang lima mewah dengan fasilitas super lengkap. Entah berapa harga sewa perkamarnya perhari, tapi melihat fasilitas-fasilitas yang ia lihat di lobi, ruang makan, kolam renang, dll. Fang sudah dapat merasakan, meski BoboiBoy bekerja di Kedai Atoknya selama 5 tahun, belum tentu dapat membayar sewa semalam di hotel tersebut.

Awalnya Fang sungkan sekali mau nginap di hotel tersebut dan berniat mencari penginapan atau hotel-hotel murah. Namun sebelum niat tersebut terlaksana, Frisk memberitahu (baca:menakuti ) Fang dengan mengatakan.

"Kebanyakan hotel murah atau penginapan di kota ini menyediakan kamar yang kurang rapi, loh. Dengan fasilitas kamar mandi yang kotor penuh kecoa, belum lagi makanan yang disediakan kurang higienis"

Dan sebagai maniak kebersihan yang amat sangat (dan memiliki phobia terhadap kecoa) deskripsi Frisk sudah mampu menghapus niatan Fang tersebut

"Okay, aku mandi dulu, ya" kata Frisk "...jangan ngintip~~~" Frisk mengedipkan matanya. Setidaknya itulah yang Fang pikir Frisk lakukan.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK MESUM" seru Fang kesal dengan wajah memerah dan hanya dibalas Frisk dengan cekikikan masuk kamar mandi.

Sambil menunggu Frisk selesai mandi, Fang menyalakan TV diruangan tersebut. Sambil memakan snack yang ia bawa, ia menonton acara-acara berita berbahasa Inggris, yang kemungkinan membicarakan tentang si Presiden Trompet atau apalah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Frisk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos biru dan celana santai putih. Rambutnya yang panjang sepundak dibiarkan basah.

Fang pun segera gantian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 ** _BFOTD_**

Malamnya

Fang dan Frisk tengah bersantai diatas kasur mereka masing-masing di kamar hotel mereka. Frisk terlihat asyik chattingan di hpnya. Mungkin dengan keluarganya.

Sedang Fang sibuk menggonta-ganti channel TV lagi, mencari program menarik.

"Fang, kamu mau tidak ikut ini?"

Frisk menunjukkan sebuah brosur di Hpnya

Brosur tersebut berwarna kuning dengan tulisan _'Tourist Guide', 'Feels the life of Washington for just $1000'._

"Hanya guide 1 minggu keliling Washington, kamu mau coba? Lumayan murah loh, disini juga dijelaskan fasilitas penginapan dan konsumsi tersedia. Meski makanan yang tersedia kebanyakan hanya sayuran dan roti"

"Selama penginapannha tidak sekotor hotel murahan yang kamu pernah jelaskan, tak apa kok"

"Tapi aku hanya dapat menemanimu selama sehari"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Daerah dimana tour ini lewat, lumayan dekat dengan tempat kutinggal. Jadi nanti aku bakal langsung pulang"

"Oh..."

"Jadi mau ikut Nggak?"

"Ikut aja deh"

"Oke, langsung aku daftarin, ya."

"Sip, sudah kudaftarka-eh?" Frisk melihat Fang sudah tertidur lelap diatas tempat tidurnya.

Frisk cemberut "Dasar, bilang-bilang dong kalau mau tidur" Frisk segera mematikan TV dan lampu kamar, lalu menyusul Fang ke dunia mimpi.

 ** _BFOTD_**

Fang membuka matanya, ia ada disebuah ruangan hitam gelap. Saking hitamnya, ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Seperti ruang hampa, ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya melayang-layang. Ia tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya.

 _Dimana aku?_ pikir Fang

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah cahaya merah terang didepannya. Fang sedikit terkejut. Sumber cahaya tersebut adalah sebuah hati berwarna merah terang.

 _'Apa ini? Sebuah Hati?'_

Sebuah siluet muncul didepan Fang, Fang terkejut. Ia ingin sekali mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa sosok yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"Soulmu juga...Determination, ya?"

 _Eh?_

"Wah, padahal itu Tipe Soul yang langkah loh. Kukira hanya Frisk satu-satunya yang memiliki tipe itu di muka bumi ini"

 _Tu-Tunggu_

"Dan lagi, Kekuatan Determination-mu bahkan lebih kuat dari milik Frisk."

 _A-apa maksudnya? Soul? Determination?_

Sesosok tersebut tertawa cekikikan

 _Hoi, hoi, apa maksudnya ini!?_

Sosok tersebut terdiam sejenak, dan memegang hati merah didepan Fang. Fang tersentak, entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik dan didorong paksa secara bersamaan saat hati tersebut disentuh.

 _Ggghh...!?!?_ Fang pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sebelum Fang kehilangan kesadarannya, ia dapat melihat sosok tersebut tersenyum aneh.

"Apa boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

 ** _BFOTD_**

 _PIIIIIIIIIIP!!! PIIIIIIIIIIP!!!_

Fang terbangunkan oleh alarm Hp-nya. Dilihatnya jam di Hpnya, masih jam 4 pagi. Dia pasti lupa mengatur ulang alarm di Hpnya. Setelah mengatur ulang alarmnya, Fang langsung kembali tidur. Tapi ada yang aneh. Selimutnya entah kenapa terasa lebih berat, seperti ada beban di bagian sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang seperti mengikat dadanya kebelakang. Saat ia berbalik melihat...

";*#asemmanisl(jb#8£πyzkbzkurangasemkob£}%-$!?!?!?!?"

 ** _BFOTD_**

"Fang, jangan tidur mulu, ayo kita segera ke kolam gelombang" Frisk menarik-narik Fang yang tengah ketiduran diatas kursi santai.

Mereka sedang ada di kolam renang hotel, yang luar biasa mewah karena memiliki berbagai jenis kolam. Mulai kolam biasa, kolam air panas, kolam susu(?), kolam gelombang, dan kolam air dingin.

"Hmmm..." Fang hanya dapat mengucek-ucek matanya "Frisk, biarkan aku tidur 5 menit saja"

"Kamu sudah mengatakan itu 30 menit yang lalu, pokoknya kali ini kamu ikut aku berenang"

"Salah siapa yang tiba-tiba tidur di tempat tidurku. Jadiin aku guling lagi" seru Fang dengan kantong hitam di kedua matanya, wajah memerah, entah karena malu atau marah.

Yep, Fang tadinya tak bisa tidur lagi karena ia sedang menghadapi cobaan, cobaan dimana seorang wanita tengah memeluknya dari belakang saat itu. Di tempat tidurnya!!!!

Frisk cengengesan "Hehe, soalnya tempat tidurku langsung menghadap AC, jadi aku kedinginan..."

Untunglah Fang bukan Islam, jadi belum melanggar aturan apapun. Tapi tetap saja "Kan bisa minta tukar tempat tidur"

"Nggak ah, habisnya..." Frisk mengelus-elus rambut Fang "...rambutmu FLUFFY banget, kayak boneka"

Fang cemberut, malu "Tapikan nggak usah peluk-peluk segala"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan dibawa-bawa. Kejadian masa lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang..." tiba-tiba Frisk mengangkat Fang bagaikan seorang pemain sepakbola mengangkat piala kemenangan "...Kamu harus ikut aku berenang dikolam gelombang!!!!!!"

"Tu-Tunggu, Fris-AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

BYUR!!!

Dan itulah keseharian Fang hingga 5 hari kedepannya bersama Frisk. Frisk menunda kepulangannya karena ingin menemani Fang.

Awalnya mereka jalan-jalan ke Disney World, patung Liberty, Central Park, Universal Studio, Gunung Rashmore, dan Museum Seni Metropolitan. Sisanya mereka berbelanja di Mal, meski kebanyakan Frisk yang berbelanja.

Fang sampai bingung, sebenarnya seberapa kaya Frisk? Setiap kali Fang menanyakan hal tersebut, Frisk hanya menjawab "Nggak seberapa kaya, kok, yah..hasil jualan sih"

"Hasil jualan?" Jawaban yang membuat Fang selalu bingung.

"Memang itu semua buat siapa?"

"Hmm, buat keluarga kakak semua. Yah, mereka memang banyak sekali, sih"

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Rahasia"

Selalu itu jawaban Frisk tiap kali Fang bertanya tentang keluarganya.

Hari H, hari tour guide akan dimulai.

"Fang, semuanya sudah dimasukkan kedalam koper? Nggak ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Sudah, tenang saja, nggak ada yang tertinggal kok"

"Sip, berarti tinggal Check Out besok"

Esoknya, mereka langsung check out dan langsung berangkat ke Washington. Butuh waktu 8 jam, apalagi selama perjalanan mereka harus berganti-ganti kendaraan.

Frisk dan Fang dua-duanya tentu saja kelelahan, tapi kelelahan tersebut juga diwarnai oleh kesenangan. Frisk banyak membeli oleh-oleh di pasar yang sempat mereka singgahi, meski sudah berbelanja banyak di mall sebelumnya.

Fang hanya membeli beberapa barang-barang murah seperti gantungan kunci tulang hewan, bola kristal plastik, pot bunga kecil, dsb.

Setelah sampai di Washington, Frisk dan Fang berjalan ke tempat perkumpulan untuk tur tersebut. Sebuah taman kecil dipinggiran kota. Saat mereka berdua sampai, sepertinya mereka adalah yang terakhir datang. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul. Sebelum masuk, mereka harus menunjukkan iklan brosur di Hp mereka.

Sambil menunggu waktunya pengumuman dan pembayaran, Fang dan Frisk duduk dibawah pohon dan makan siang.

"Mmh...enak banget, Aku jadi semangat!!!!" kata Frisk sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kira-kira masih lama tidak ya, tour ini dimulai" kata Fang sambil memakan sandwichnya.

"Sabar saja, mungkin 30 menit lagi mulai" Frisk melihat sekeliling, tidak terlalu banyak orang yang ikut. Mungkin sekitar 20-25 orang termasuk mereka.

"Ya, kalau sudah mulai, bangunkan aku, ya" Fang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon. Ia pun langsung terlelap.

Fang tersadar disebuah ruangan gelap, ruang hampa itu lagi. Dengan tubuh, yang lagi-lagi, tak dapat ia gerakan.

 _Mimpi lagi?_

"Suara tersebut sepertinya terdengar dari arah sini..." Fang mendengar suara, sepertinya suara anak lelaki.

 _Si-siapa itu?_ Yang Fang tahu, pastinya suara tersebut bukan milik suara aneh yang muncul di mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh, kau terjatuh, ya?"

 _Terjatuh? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak..._

"Apa kau tak apa? Ayo bangunlah"

Dan entah kenapa, Fang merasa ada seseorang...atau sesuatu yang menariknya. Fang masih tak dapat melihat apapun.

"Chara? Itu nama yang bagus"

 _Cha...ra...? Siapa lagi itu?_

"Namaku..."

"FAAAAANG, AYO BANGUN!!!!!" Frisk memukulkan tas belanjanya ke muka Fang yang langsung membuat si pengendali bayang melek, bonus muka merah.

"Hah, apa...apa!!!?"

"Ayo, tournya sudah mau dimulai. Kamu itu susah banget dibangunin kalau nggak pakai alarm"

Fang mengucek matanya "Maaf deh, tapi apa memang harus memukulku dengan tas?"

"Habis aku jatuhkan kamu dari atas pohon pun kamu nggak bangun, jadi, ya..."

Tiba-tiba wajah Fang pucat "A-apa maksudmu menjatuhkanku dari atas pohon?"

"Ah, tadi pas pertama kali aku coba bangunin kamu, kamu nggak bangun, jadi deh aku jatuhin kamu dari atas pohon. Tahunya kamu tetap tidur lelap, terus aku coba lagi, kali ini jatuhkan tas koperku dari atas pohon keperut kamu. Kamu masih belum bangun, jadi..."

"APA-APAAN!?!? KAMU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YA!?!?"

"Eh...hehehe" Frisk hanya cengengesan "Maaf?"

 ** _BFOTD_**

"So, 2 people. But one of you guys just gonna join the tour for 1 day and then leave?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay, that'll be $1130 in total"

Frisk membayar $130 dan Fang membayar $1000

Merekapun masuk kedalam bus tour setelah menaruh tas-tas mereka kedalam bagasi bus. Mereka duduk dibagian paling belakang bus, berdempetan dengan beberapa turis lain.

Mereka sampai ke hotel dimana mereka akan menginap.

Hotel dimana mereka tinggal, ada dipinggiran kota. Tempat yang masih sepi gedung. Kalaupun ada gedung hanya beberapa rumah kecil dan hotel tempat mereka akan tinggal tersebut. Tidak jauh didepan hotel, terdapat hutan lebat. Membatasi tempat mereka dengan sebuah gunung besar. Kalau tidak salah, namanya gunung Ebott. Selain itu, tidak ada yang terlalu spesial dengan hotel tersebut. Hanya gedung putih yang dindingnya sudah sedikit menguning karena rembesan air hujan. Halaman depannya juga hanya tanah kering dengan sedikit rumput liar. Disekitarnya ada tokoh-tokoh kecil, entah menjual apa.

Mereka diberi waktu 2 jam untuk menaruh barang dan istirahat sebelum berangkat tour pertama.

Kamar Fang dan Frisk ada di Lantai 3 ujung. Setelah mengeluarkan barang, mereka berdua beristirahat sejenak.

Fang mengambil kesempatan ini untuk men-text teman-temannya di Group Chat.

 _Hi kawan-kawan, kalian lagi ngapain?_

 ** _BFOTD_**

Fang dan Frisk baru saja menyelesaikan tour hari pertama mereka.

"Wah, gedung putih benar-benar keren" seru Frisk.

"Loh, bukannya kamu harusnya pernah lihat, ya? Katanya kamu tinggal dekat sini"

Frisk menggaruk kepalanya "Hehe, sebenarnya aku tinggal di daerah terpencil tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi jarang banget ke perkotaan"

"Oh..."

Setelah menaruh belanjaan dan mandi. Fang merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Kasur hotel ini memang tidak seempuk hotel yang ia dan Frisk tempati sebelumnya. Tapi setidaknya bisa untuk dibuat tidur.

Fang langsung membuka Hpnya.

Belum ada jawaban dari pesan Text yang ia kirim tadi. Meski disebelah pesan Text tersebut tertulis ' _dibaca 4_ '.

Fang hanya memandang pesannya tersebut, lalu menghela nafas.

"Yah, aku harap mereka baik-baik saja di Pulau Rintis"

"Eh, siapa yang baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, cuman teman-temanku"

"Teman-temanmu?"

"Iya... BoboiBoy dkk. Bukannya aku sudah pernah cerita, ya?"

"Fang?"

"Eh?" Fang terkejut saat Frisk baru memasuki kamar sambil membawa sepiring roti bakar.

"Kamu bicara sama siapa?"

Seketika Fang membeku, iya juga ya, tadikan saat Fang mandi ia mendengar Frisk berjalan keluar, katanya untuk mengambil camilan, kalau begitu... Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, Fang langsung melihat kesebelahnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Fang merasakan aura horor tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya. Tapi ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ng-nggak kok, cu-cuman lagi baca komik" _Pa-paling itu cuma perasaanku. Mana mungkin di dunia ini ada hantu atau semacamnya_ Fang menggaruk kepalanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Frisk terdiam ditempatnya, lalu berjalan dan duduk disebelah Fang.

"Mau roti bakar?" tawar Frisk.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku sudah kenyang. Lagipula, kalau aku makan, nanti aku harus sikat gigi lagi"

"Hmm, ya sudah" Frisk langsung memakan dengan lahap 3 potong roti bakar yang ia bawa. Tapi, diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Fang, Frisk diam-diam menatap Fang, lebih tepatnya, sisi kanan Fang.

 _Masa sih, barusan Fang berbicara padamu?_

 ** _BFOTD_**

Fang melihat Frisk yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Kamu sudah mau pulang?"

Frisk mengangguk "Setelah sarapan, aku akan langsung cabut"

"Yah, aku akan merindukanmu. Apa kau mau balik ke Malaysia setelah reuni keluargamu?"

Tiba-tiba Frisk berhenti berkemas-kemas "Sayangnya, kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan kembali ke Pulau Rintis dalam waktu dekat ini..."

Fang hanya memasang wajah datar. Meski didalam hatinya, ia sangat tidak ingin Frisk pergi. Baginya, Frisk sudah seperti sosok Kakak yang ia inginkan. Meski ia MEMANG, memiliki seorang Abang. Walau, Memikirkan Abangnya saja, Fang merasa kesal.

Yah tentu saja kesal, Fang menginginkan sosok kakak yang selalu bisa ada bersamanya. Bukan sosok kakak yang hanya memikirkan pekerjaan saja.

"Tapi..." Frisk melanjutkan kegiatan berkemas-kemasnya "...Kamu mungkin akan melihatku di berita TV"

"Hah? Kamu mau jadi artis?"

"Haha...tentu saja nggak"

"Terus?"

"Lihat aja sendiri nanti"

 ** _BFOTD_**

Fang membuka Hpnya sambil melihat foto-foto lukisan, patung, dan...ya, itu aja sih sebenarnya. Ia dan rombongan turis baru saja menyelesaikan tur mereka ke sebuah museum terkenal. Apa namanya, Fang sendiri juga lupa karena ia tidak mendengar kan penjelasan pemandu sama sekali. Biasanya kalau Fang seperti itu, Frisk akan langsung memukul kepalanya agar Fang fokus dan tidak sibuk sendiri. Tapi karena Frisk sudah tidak ada, akhirnya Fang kebablasan tidak mendengarkan.

Fang dan rombongan turis tersebut makan siang sebelum diberi waktu istirahat 2 jam sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Fang masuk ke kamarnya, dilihatnya cuman ada 1 tas koper biru dilantai. Koper miliknya seorang. Karena salah satu tas koper biru yang lain (Tas koper Frisk dan Fang dua-duanya berwarna biru) tentunya sudah dibawa Frisk sendiri pergi.

Fang terdiam sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Ia membuka tas kopernya untuk mengambil baju gantinya, dan...

BRAK!!!

Fang buru-buru menutupnya lagi dengan muka memerah.

"Tu-Tunggu, barusan itukan...PAKAIAN DALAM CEWEK!?!?"

Fang buru-buru melihat bagian bawah koper. Tidak ada namanya, padahal koper miliknya seharusnya ada tulisan namanya dengan spidol hitam.

Fang mencoba memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Koper dengan pakaian dalam cewek didalamnya."

"Tidak ada nama dibagian bawah koper"

"Frisk pergi tadi pagi"

"Dan koper yang kupakai hampir mirip warnanya dengan kopernya Frisk..."

Fang melotot menyadari apa yang terjadi

Frisk keliru membawa kopernya Fang.

"As*m!!! Mati aku!!!!Gimana ini!?!? Mana dompet, tiket pesawat pulang, dan barang-barangku disitu semua lagi"

"Aku harus segera menyusul Frisk!!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Fang segera me-resleting koper Frisk, mengunci pintu, dan keluar hotel.

Ia segera bertanya pada orang disekeliling hotel

"Excuse me, did you see a brown-haired girl, bring a big blue suitcase walk out of the hotel this morning?" (Terjemahan: Permisi, apa kau melihat gadis berambut coklat, membawa tas koper biru, berjalan keluar dari hotel pagi ini?)

"Sorry, I didn't see someone who walking out the hotel" (Terjemahan: Maaf, aku tidak melihat seorang pun keluar dari hotel)

Fang terus menanyakan ke beberapa orang disekitar hotel, tapi tidak ada yang tahu dimana Frisk pergi. Sebenarnya ia sudah mencoba menelepon Hp Frisk, sayangnya Hp Frisk sepertinya kehabisan baterai.

Saat Fang hampir putus asa, tiba-tiba seorang pria tua mengatakan ia melihat kemana Frisk pergi.

"Yes, I saw her walked into that forest this morning." (Terjemahan: Ya, aku melihatnya berjalan kedalam hutan pagi ini) kata si pria tua sambil menunjuk sebuah hutan yang membatasi pedesaan dengan sebuah gunung. "I think she went to Ebott Village" (Terjemahan: Kupikir dia menuju Desa Ebott)

"Oh, thank you mister" (Terjemahan: Oh, terima kasih pak)

"But you must be careful..." (Tapi kau harus hati-hati...)

"Huh?"

"You should try not to be lost and climbing to the Mountain. Especially, Mount Ebott.." (Terjemahan: Usahakan agar kau tidak tersesat dan mendaki gunung. Khususnya gunung Ebott...) Pria tua tersebut tiba-tiba memasang muka seram "...because nobody have ever return from that Mountain after climbed it" (Terjemahan: ...karena tidak seorangpun pernah kembali setelah mendaki gunung tersebut)

Fang hanya memasang wajah datar Dongeng Kuno lagi, ya? "Yes mister, I Will be careful. Thanks for the information" (Terjemahan: Baik pak, aku akan berhati-hati. Terima kasih atas informasinya)

Fang berlari memasuki hutan, ia sangat beruntung, ia menemukan jalan setapak dimana ia melihat jejak roda koper terbentuk ditanah yang agak becek.

"Ini pasti jejak koperku. Untunglah koperku berat, jadi jejak yang dihasilkannya cukup dalam dan jelas." Fang pun berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam sambil membawa koper Frisk.

1 jam berlalu

Fang masih mengikuti jejak koper yang tercetak di jalan setapak tersebut. Namun ia masih belum menemukan Frisk. Ia sudah berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang sepertinya naik mengitari gunung. Ia kelelahan, ditambah cuaca yang panas, pohon-pohon di hutan sepertinya juga membencinya. Hutan tersebut sangatlah tidak sejuk.Ditambah lagi tas koper Frisk yang beratnya bukan main. _Sekarang aku tidak terkejut kenapa Frisk sangat kuat untuk menggendongku nak keatas pohon kemarin_

Fang mulai kehabisan tenaga, keringatnya berjatuhan. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Dan entah darimana, tiba-tiba tenaganya kembali saat ia melihat sebuah belokan yang diikuti dengan tanda panah terbuat dari kayu bertuliskan 'Ebott Village'. Artinya, ia sudah sangat dekat dengan desa dimana Frisk ting...tunggu dulu.

Fang terkejut saat ia melihat bahwa jejak kopernya tidak menuju kearah Desa Ebott, namun tetap lurus melewati semak-semak, lebih masuk kedalam hutan.

"I-ini beneran nih?" Fang sangat bingung, apa ada desa lain di gunung tersebut? Kalau ada, kenapa tidak ada jalan menuju kesana atau papan penunjuk?

Untuk beberapa saat Fang diam memikirkan kejanggalan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Hpnya berdering, Fang terkejut dan segera membukanya, berpikir mungkin itu Frisk yang sedang mencoba menghubunginya. Sayangnya itu bukan Frisk, namun sebuah notifikasi game. Benar-benar membuat Fang kaget. Saat Fang melirik jam di Hpnya, ia terkejut bukan main , 2:16 PM, berarti kurang dari 1 jam lagi, tournya akan dimulai.

Sekarang bukan waktunya diam, akhirnya Fang memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak koper tersebut. Tapi kali ini, karena ia kelelahan, dan akan sangat susah mengikuti sebuah jejak diantara semak. Fang pun memutuskan untuk memakai kuasanya. Mumpung tidak ada orang disekitarnya.

"Kuasa Bayang, SERIGALA BAYANG!!!"

Fang naik keatas serigala bayang miliknya, serigala tersebut mengendus tanah, mencoba mengenali bau Frisk, lalu mulai berlari menyusuri semak.

Mereka melewati sungai kecil, tebing, kumpulan kera, padang rumput kecil, dan sebuah rawa-rawa. Fang tak habis pikir, bagaimana Frisk dapat melalui itu semua. Dia sempat berpikir, jangan-jangan Frisk juga seorang alien seperti dirinya atau juga memiliki kuasa dari sebuah Power Sphera. Tapi bila itu benar, harusnya TAPOPS sudah memperingatkannya dari dulu.

Lamunan Fang terhenti saat tiba-tiba, serigala bayang miliknya berhenti disebuah mulut gua. Fang juga dapat melihat, sebuah jejak koper masuk ke dalam gua. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru mulai muncul. Fang turun dari serigala bayangnya, segera setelah Fang turun, serigala bayang tersebut menghilang.

Sambil membawa koper Frisk, Fang masuk kedalam gua tersebut. Awalnya matanya tidak bisa terbiasa melihat dalam kegelapan, namun ia melihat sebuah cahaya ditengah dalamnya gua tersebut. Fang memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat siluet manusia, berdiri di ujung-ujung cahaya tersebut yang rupanya adalah cahaya matahari dari atap gua yang berlubang. Fang berusaha memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat orang tersebut, setelah melihat dengan cermat, Fang menyadari bahwa itu adalah...

"Frisk?" gumam Fang.

Terlihat Frisk diam berdiri menatap kearah bawah dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Disebelahnya, terlihat koper biru milik Fang.

 _Apa yang ia lakukan disini?_ pikir Fang. Saat matanya sudah dapat menyesuaikan keadaan, Fang dapat melihat lebih jelas. Ia melihat...

"Se-sebuah lubang!?!?" bisik Fang, ia baru menyadari ada sebuah lubang besar. Lubang yang sedari tadi Frisk lihat. "Ja-jangan-jangan...Frisk mau..."

 _'Tapi...Kamu mungkin akan melihatku di berita TV'_

Fang teringat perkataan Frisk tadi

 _Ja-jangan-jangan maksudnya melihat dirinya di berita TV itu?_

Frisk menghela nafas, ia melihat kekanan kiri, sepertinya memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang ada di gua tersebut bersamanya. Fang buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik sebuah batu besar sebelum Frisk melihat kearahnya.

 _Tidak mungkin, Frisk yang baik seperti itu, masa mau..._

Fang memberanikan diri mengintip lagi, tepat saat itu ia melihat Frisk mengangkat koper miliknya, dan melangkahkan salah satu kakinya kedalam lubang.

 _...bunuh diri!?!?_

Frisk langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam lubang.

"FRIIIIIIIIIISK!!!!!!"

Saat kepala Frisk sejajar dengan tanah disekitarnya, ia dapat melihat siluet kaki berlari kearahnya.

"Fang?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Fang melompat mencoba menyelamatkan Frisk.

Waktu terasa berputar sangat cepat bagi Fang, hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia dan Frisk telah mencapai dasar lubang tersebut.

BRAAAAAAAK!!!!


	2. Prolog (2)

_Dingin_

 _Tenang_

 _Takut_

 _Dimana aku...?_

 _Ah, iya_

 _Aku 'mati' ya?_

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya 'mati'_

...ng

 _Yah, setidaknya aku tidak mungkin akan tersakiti lagi di dunia_

...ang

 _Mungkin memang lebih baik begi-_

FANG!

 _Eh?_

Mata Fang terbuka dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata berwarna emas yang menatapnya balik penuh kekhawatiran.

"Astaga Fang, syukurlah kau sadar" Pemilik sepasang mata tersebut langsung memeluk Fang, Fang hanya termenung. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Mata Fang terbuka lebar, ia ingat semuanya, ia langsung mendorong Frisk, memaksanya berhenti memeluk Fang. Frisk terkejut dengan tindakan Fang yang tiba-tiba tersebut. "Fang, apa yang...?"

"KAMU BODOH!"

Perkataan Frisk terpotong oleh Fang yang membentaknya. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari pipi Fang membuat Frisk tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau...melaku-...melakukan hal itu, Frisk?" Air mata mulai turun dengan deras "Fan-" "KALAU KAMU ADA MASALAH, KAMU BISA BERBICARA PADAKUKAN! KAU KIRA AKU INI SIAPA!?"

Ini muka Frisk sekarang (0_0)

"Aku...aku mungkin...memang tidak tahu...kehidupan orang dewasa itu...seperti apa...Tapi kumohon...kalau kamu ada masalah katakan padaku..." Fang menunduk, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya "...setidaknya...jangan bertindak gegabah seperti tadi..."

"...Ah...!" _Jadi begitu..._ pikir Frisk. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar isakan tangis dari Fang. "Bagiku...kau itu sudah seperti kakak kandungku. Kalau kau tidak ada...aku tidak tahu lagi aku harus..." gumam Fang, namun sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikannya, Frisk tiba-tiba maju dan memeluknya. Ia sedikit terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, ya Fang. Sudah membuatmu khawatir." Frisk berbisik sambil mengusap rambut ungu Fang yang berkilauan terkena sinar dari atas "Aku janji, aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Fang terdiam sesaat, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum berbisik "Janji?"

Frisk melepas pelukannya dan menatap Fang, ia mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya "Yep, janji jari kelingking...". Si landak ungu menatap jari kelingking tersebut sesaat sebelum membalasnya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ok, nah, sekarang, berhenti nangis gih. Mukamu itu nggak cocok kalau dibuat nangis tau" Frisk kembali ceria, Fang yang baru sadar akan situasi mukanya tersebut segera menutup mukanya dan membersihkannya "Huh, aku...aku tidak menangis kok, ini...cuma keringat..."

Dan dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan di kepala "Hal gini pun kamu masih JAIM, hah?" Si mata datar cekikikan. Muka Fang memerah, malu.

"Btw, kenapa kamu mengikutiku? Jangan-jangan kamu _stalker_ , ya" goda Frisk diakhir

"Enak aja, aku tidak mengikutimu, aku menyusulmu karena kamu salah bawa koper. Koper yang kamu bawa itu koperku" Fang menjawab.

Frisk terdiam lagi, dan Fang dapat memastikan kalau mata si sipit didepannya ini, jika nggak sipit-sipit banget, pasti matanya menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Buru-buru Frisk memutar balik dan membuka koper biru yang berada di sampingnya. Dan sama seperti Fang sebelumnya, ia langsung menutup kopernya, atau lebih tepatnya, koper Fang. Ia berbalik "Ahaha...oops...?"

Fang memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf..."

"Telat."

Muka Frisk manyun. Melihat muka tersebut, Fang menghela nafas. "Iya, iya, aku maafkan. Oh, ya. tasmu sudah aku bawakan nih"

"EH, dimana?"

"Disi..." Fang berusaha mengambil sesuatu dibelakangnya, tapi...ia tidak mendapatkan apa pun. Kali ini matanya Fang yang terbuka lebar, berbalik, ia tidak melihat tas koper biru Frisk dimanapun. Lalu ia baru ingat, ia meninggalkannya didekat batu di gua barusan.

" _….shit_ " gumam Fang yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Frisk.

"Aku tebak, kamu kelupaan ya"

Fang pelan-pelan berbalik dan mengangguk pelan. Frisk mengeluarkan wajah netralnya.

"JANGAN MENATAPKU DENGAN TATAPAN ITU!" teriak si landak ungu dengan muka memerah dan kedua tangan diayunkan. Frisk tidak menghiraukannya. "Ya sudahlah, ndang naik sana keatas. Kamu kan punya kuasa bayangan atau apalah itu, kalau nggak salah kamu bisa bentuk hewan kan dengan kekuatan tersebut"

Dan lagi-lagi, suasana menjadi awkward, Fang membeku.

"Ah…." Iya juga, diakan punya kuasa, dia harusnya tidak perlu melompat dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya tadi….iyakan…..

"…."

"….Fa-?"

"Aku bodoh" Fang menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tanah "Aku tadi harusnya pakai kuasaku saja…."

Frisk yang melihat tingkah Fang hanya bisa menahan tawanya "Sudah, sudah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Sana, tolong segera ambilkan tas koperku"

Fang menghela nafas dan segera berdiri "Baiklah, Frisk, tunggu disini ya…. Jangan kemana-mana…." _Meski aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau kau bisa kemana-mana sih_

Si muka netral hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Baiklah…" Fang menarik nafas, ia langsung memasang pose dan membentuk jarinya bagai burung "….ELANG BAYANG!"

Angin mulai berkumpul dan berputar disekeliling sang pengendali bayang, Frisk berusaha melindungi mukanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan mukanya. Dan...

Tidak ada apa-apa yang muncul

"Eh?" Uhm…ELANG BAYANG!" Fang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Elang Bayang lagi, tapi gagal.

"E-ELANG BAYANG!"

"HARIMAU BAYANG!"

" TIKUS BAYANG!"

"JARI-JARI BAYANG!"

"NAGA BAYANG!?"

Fang buru-buru mengembalikan sang naga ke 'dunia asal'nya. Bisa bahaya kalau naga bayang yang ukurannya sebesar….yah…pokoknya yang ukurannya besar itu keluar. Bisa-bisa tempat mereka berpijak sekarang hancur dan mengubur mereka berdua disana hidup-hidup. Setelah Naga Bayang kembali, hanya ada 1 masalah yang tersisa.

 _KENAPA TIDAK ADA DARI BAYANGANKU YANG KELUAR!?_ (kecuali Naga Bayang yang memang tidak ia _summon_ sejak awal) batin Fang. Jangan-jangan…. Fang segera melihat jam kuasa yang terlilit di lengan kanannya, dan hal yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Jamnya rusak, terlihat jelas pelindung kacanya yang pecah,dan terdapat beberapa lidah listrik yang keluar. Fang membatin _Mati aku….tanpa jam ini…aku dan Frisk tidak akan bisa keluar dari si-_

"Oh…jam kuasamu rusak toh" kata Frisk yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Fang dan kepalanya berada tepat disamping kepala Fang. Fang melompat dan memandang Frisk.

"Ah…uhm…" _Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau membuat Frisk khawatir_

"Hmmm….itu harus segera diperbaiki. Ya sudahlah…" Frisk menggenggam tangan Fang dan mengambil tas koper Fang. Ia menarik Fang pergi dari tempat mereka barusan.

"H-huh? Kita mau kemana, Frisk?" Fang kebingungan.

"Kita akan ketempat kenalanku….dia pintar memperbaiki barang. Dia harusnya bisa menolongmu"

"T-tempat ke…nalan…?" Fang berusaha mem-proses apa yang baru saja Frisk katakan, hingga akhirnya, terlintas dipikirannya "Fr-Frisk…Jangan-jangan…alasanmu….lompat dari lubang adalah…"

"Hmm? Oh iya, aku tidak bermaksud bunuh diri…." Frisk menoleh menatap Fang "….Aku memang tinggal disini"

 **BFOTD**

Fang tidak memperhatikan mereka jalan kemana, ia seperti boneka manusia tak bernyawa yang hanya ditarik oleh manusia didepannya. Ia masih _shock_ dengan pernyataan Frisk. Aaaahhh….harusnya ia tidak langsung menarik kesimpulan, mana ia sampai nangis lagi tadi. _AAAAAHHHHH….MEMALUKAN!_

Frisk terus menarik tubuh Fang yang 'tidak bernyawa'. Melewati berbagai jalan yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Mereka pun sampai di rumah lamanya, _well_ , lebih tepatnya rumah lama 'ibu'nya.

"Baiklah Fang, kamu pasti lelah. Mari kita istiraha-"

BRUK

"Eh?" Frisk melirik ke belakang, mendapati Fang yang pingsan.

"…." Frisk menghela nafas dan tersenyum "...Dia pasti kelelahan…" Frisk berbalik dan menggendong Fang

Ia masuk ke 'rumahnya', menuju ke kamar lamanya dan meletakkan si kuasa bayang ke atas kasur. Frisk _internal scream_ menatap wajah Fang yang imut saat tidur.

Frisk bisa saja menatap wajah Fang seharian, bila saja, handphone yang ia letakkan di kantong celananya tidak bordering. Segera ia keluar dan melihat layar handphonenya. Matanya melebar, sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya "Mama"

 **BFOTD**

Fang terbangun disebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga kuning. Ia duduk dan melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada apa-apa selain hamparan bunga kuning dan langit biru.

"Ini..baru…" pikir Fang. Ia berbalik, melihat ke belakang, saat itu ia melihat siluet seseorang berdiri jauh dari tempatnya duduk, figur tersebut berdiri membelakangi Fang "Siapa…?"

Fang pelan-pelan berdiri dan berjalan kearah figur tersebut, saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, Fang berteriak "HEY!"

Figur tersebut tersentak dan berbalik menatap Fang, tepat saat itu, angin kencang tiba-tiba datang, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga kuning. Fang menutup matanya. Makin lama, angin itu making kencang. Fang berusaha melihat figur tersebut lagi, tapi ia hanya sempat melihat _sweater_ hijau bergaris kuning yang dikenakan figure tersebut, sebelum...

 **BFOTD**

Fang tersentak bangun, mimpi aneh lagi…tapi kali ini, Fang tidak terjebak dalam kegelapan. Fang memijat kepalanya, berusaha mengingat isi mimpi tersebut, tapi ia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Aneh…

Fang diam selama beberapa saat, hingga ia tersadar, tempat dimana ia sekarang berada.

 _Sebuah kasur?_ Fang terkejut. Ia berhati-hati melihat sekelilingnya, gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Fang perlu meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk bisa turun dari kasur tersebut, dan mencari kacamatanya. Untunglah dia menemukan kacamatanya tersebut.

Fang kembali melihat sekitarnya, pintu, ia pelan-pelan, berjalan kearah pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya silau oleh cahaya dari lampu kuning yang berada di sebuah _hallway_. "Woah…" dengan tatapan takjub, ia berjalan keluar, berkeliling sambil melihat sekitarnya. Tempat itu sangat luas dan tertata rapi, meski ia dapat melihat beberapa debu disana-sini. Tempat itu mengingatkan Fang pada rumahnya. Rapi tapi banyak debu.

Tiba-tiba, ia mencium aroma harum, datang dari sisi lain _hallway_ tersebut, Fang mengikutinya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sampai disebuah ruangan yang ia tebak sebagai dapur. Diatas meja, tepat disamping kompor, ia melihat sepotong pai diatas piring dan secara tiba-tiba, merasakan sebuah konser terjadi di dalam perutnya. Iya juga, ia belum makan apa-apa sejak siang. _Uhm…sekarang jam berapa ya?_ Fang melihat kearah jam kuasanya, tapi kini, jam kuasanya sudah benar-benar mati total. Fang membeku sebelum ia menghela nafas.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia berjalan kearah pai tersebut dan mengangkatnya, sebuah _note_ , yang sepertinya tersembunyi dibawah piring jatuh ke lantai. "Apa ini?" kata Fang sambil mengambil note tersebut.

 _Fang, aku pergi dulu ya. Orang tua dan teman-temanku bilang mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganku jadi aku duluan. Kau boleh menungguku atau menyusulku, terserah kamu. Kalau kau mau menyusulku, ada instruksi di belakang note ini, ikuti saja dan kau akan menemukanku uwu._

 _Oh ya, pai yang sedang kamu pegang itu adalah pai buatanku, jangan lupa dimakan ya ;3. Aku nanti sedih loh kalau kau tidak makan :'(_

 _Dari: Kakakmu tercinta, Frisk :3_

Fang seketika sweatdrop membaca setengah isi note tersebut. "Ada-ada saja anak itu". Fang mengantongi _notes_ itu dan mulai mencari-cari sendok atau garpu. Setelah menemukannya, ia perlahan berjalan kembali, kearah dimana ia tadi berjalan. Ada sebuah kursi santai dan disebelahnya terdapat sebuah perapian yang menyala. Fang duduk dan mulai memakan painya perlahan.

"….."

Fang terdiam saat gigitan pertama

"….enak" bisik Fang dan mulai lanjut makan. Kalau dipikir-pikirkan lagi, ini pertama kalinya Fang memakan sesuatu yang dibuatkan untuknya setelah sekian lama. Biasanya, saat dia berada di rumah, Ia memasak sendiri atau kalau dia lagi malas, makanan _take out_ adalah pilihannya. Abangnya tidak pernah mengirimkan makanan untuknya, yah…jangankan kirim makanan, abangnya yang satu itu keahlian memasaknya bahkan lebih parah dari Yaya.

"…" _Yaya_

Yaya, si pembuat biskuit (paling ditakuti di pulau rintis), yang dulu sering menyodorkan biskuit (mautnya) ke Fang dan kawan-kawannya, sudah lama berhenti membuat biskuit lagi. Kalau dipikirkan, mungkin saat sekitar mereka mulai masuk SMP. Yaya menjadi terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan OSIS-nya dan berhenti menghabiskan waktu di dapur, kecuali untuk membuat makan malam untuk adiknya.

Kalau Fang boleh jujur, sekarang ia sedikit merindukan biskuit Yaya tersebut. Mengingat, masa-masa saat ia, Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Ying harus bersusah payah bersembunyi saat Yaya berjalan riang menuju kelas, membawa sekeranjang biskuit buatannya. Pada akhirnya, Yaya menemukan mereka dan dengan tatapan ganasnya, mampu membuat mereka berempat makan semua biskuit Yaya seketika. Lalu besoknya, mereka berempat sama-sama masuk UGD dengan diagnosis gagal ginjal? Fang sudah lupa, tapi seingatnya, bukan suatu hal yang serius.

Fang tersenyum mengenang memori tersebut, berharap ia bisa mengulang waktu dan menjalani masa-masa tersebut lagi. Tapi ya…dia bukan Ying. Kalaupun dia memiliki kuasa Ying, belum tentu ia bisa memutar waktu.

TAK!

"Hmm? Oh, painya sudah habis…"

Tanpa sadar, Fang telah menghabiskan seluruh pai tersebut. Ia berjalan kembali ke dapur dan mencucinya. Selesai mencuci, Fang mengeluarkan _notes_ Frisk yang tadi ia simpan dan membalikkannya.

 _Ruang Tengah_

 _Kebawah Tangga_

 _Jalan hingga pintu besar_

 _Buka pintu_

 _Temanku menunggu disana, mintai tolong dia untuk mengantarmu ke aku_

 _Note:_

 _Temanku sangat unik sekali, jangan kaget saat kau melihatnya, ok?_

Hanya itu yang tertulis, membaca si 'teman' yang Frisk tulis, membuat Fang penasaran, apalagi terdapat tulisan 'temanku sangat unik sekali'.

"Heh, Teman yang Unik, ya…"

Fang terdiam lalu menghela nafas

"Welp, kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan si teman unik ini, aku sebaiknya segera berjalan sekarang"

Kata Fang sambil berjalan menuju ruangan sebelah, yang dia _assume_ adalah ruang tengah, karena ruangan tersebut tepat ditengah _hallway_ dan ruangan tempat tadi dia makan. Lagipula, cuma diruangan itu terdapat sebuah tangga yang turun ke bawah. Fang sempat melihatnya tadi sesaat.

"Hmmm…ini pasti tangga yang dimaksud Frisk" Fang berkata sambil melihat kebawah tangga. Gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa, namun tentu saja Fang tidak takut. Kenapa? Heh… _you expect_ seorang agen luar angkasa dan seorang superhero bumi dan tinggal di rumah yang _basically_ adalah rumah hantu untuk takut pada kegelapan?

Fang pun melangkahkan kakinya kebawah, ia baru turun 5 langkah saat tiba-tiba, diujung matanya ia melihat sebuah bayangan berjalan, saat itu, kepalanya sedatar dengan lantai ruangan tengah, kaget, Fang memutar kepalanya keatas, tidak ada apa-apa.

"…." _A-aneh, tadi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lewat…apa Cuma perasaanku saja….?_

Ia tertegun beberapa saat ditempatnya berdiri, masih sedikit terkejut. Waktu berjalan sekitar 30 detik sebelum ia berani lanjut untuk turun. Tanpa ia sadari, ada sebuah sosok melayang diatasnya, menontonnya selama dia turun. "Menarik"

Sebuah lorong panjang menyambut Fang diakhir tangga tersebut, modelnya seperti lorong penjara pada zaman dahulu. Kini muka Fang memucat. _Fix_ , yang tadi dia lihat itu pasti hantu gentayangan yang mati penasaran. _Aaaaaahhh… Frisk….sebenarnya kamu ini siapa!? Kenapa rumahmu kelihatan seperti penjara gini sih!?_ Tangis Fang dalam hati, meski dia sebenarnya tidak percaya hantu, entah kenapa, tempat tersebut terkesan mistis banget bagi Fang hingga ia merasa….sedikit takut.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meratapi nasib, Fang harus tetap maju, kalau tidak salah, ada pintu diujung lorong ini dan setelah itu, bakalan ada 'teman' Frisk yang akan mengantarnya ke Frisk. Ia memukul pipinya _Semangat Fang…kamu ini salah satu agen TAPOPS yang terkuat, masa sama jalan gelap saja kamu takut?_

Setelah menenangkan diri serta mengambil setidaknya 10 nafas, Fang mulai maju berjalan. Belum sampai setengah jalan, rasa takut Fang sudah menghilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa kagum Fang pada arsitektur lorong tersebut. Memang sih, hanya sebuah lorong kosong, tapi dindingnya seperti sebuah batu yang sengaja diukir, menandakan bahwa lorong yang ia jalani sekarang ini dibuat dari sebuah batu raksasa atau tanah keras yang di-bor atau dipahat hingga menciptakan lorong tersebut. Dan meski begitu, lantai yang ia pijaki terasa licin, tidak ada gundukan-gunukan kecil…mungkin sudah di- _polish_ sebelumnya. Rasa takutnya pun tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran Fang yang semakin tinggi

Fang berjalan semakin cepat dan berbelok di suatu belokan yang ia tidak perhatikan sebelumnya. Dan disana, diujung lorong, ia dapat melihat sebuah pintu besar, mungkin tingginya sekitar 2 kali tinggi Fang. Terdapat sebuah simbol aneh ditengahnya. Lingkaran bersayap dengan 3 segitiga dibawahnya. Namun Fang tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Saat ia cukup dekat, ia sadar, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka sedikit, dengan kekuatannya, Fang pun membuka pintu tersebut sekuat tenaga, sedikit berat. Ia pun melewati pintu tersebut, hanya untuk sampai ke sebuah…taman kecil..? Bukan, lebih tepatnya sebuah ruangan kecil, berdindingkan tanah. Di tengah ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah gundukan tanah kecil yang dipenuhi rumput tinggi, dan dibalik rumput tersebut, diseberang ruangan, ia melihat suatu pintu lain, itu pasti jalan keluarnya. Fang berjalan memutari rumput tersebut dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Seketika, hawa dingin menyapa wajah Fang hingga kacamatanya berembun. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tapi ia merasakan hawa dingin tersebut. Langsung saja ia lepas kacamatanya, salju. Itu hal pertama yang Fang lihat. "E-eh? Sal…ju….?". Ia langsung membersihkan kacamatanya dan memakainya kembali, hal selanjutnya yang ia lihat, bahwa sekarang dia berada disebuah hutan bersalju, dan ditengahnya, tepatnya didepan jalur Fang, terdapat jalan lurus kedepan.

"Tunggu, ini… salju sungguhan!?" Fang langsung berlari dan mengambil segenggam salju ditangannya. Dingin. Mata Fang dipenuhi oleh kilauan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat salju. Maklum, dia tinggal di Malaysia, sebuah Negara Tropis. Dan diluar angkasa tidak ada yang namanya salju, hanya ada planet es atau semacamnya.

Tiba-tiba, ditengah kekagumannya, terlintas sebuah pikiran di kepala Fang "Tunggu, tapi ini kan…bulan Juni. Seharusnya salju belum turun bulan ini..." Fang kemudian melihat keatas, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, 'langit' yang ada diatasnya terus menjulang keatas hingga tidak terlihat apa-apa karena gelap. "Dan lagi, bukannya ini masih dibawah tanah, darimana semua salju ini berasal…?"

Fang termenung sebentar dan tanpa Fang sadari, ada sosok bayangan yang mendekatinya dari belakang, berjalan kearahnya hingga berdiri tepat dibelakang Fang. "Hey…"

DEG

Fang kaget, dan saat itu ia baru sadar ada keberadaan lain dibelakangnya. Fang ingin berbalik dan menatap siapapun yang ada disana, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Fang membeku di posisinya yang semula.

" _Don't you know how to greet a new pal?_ (Tidakkah kau tau caranya menyapa kawan baru?)" suaranya terdengar berat, dan mengancam... membuat bulu kuduk Fang naik merinding. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. " _Turn around….and shake my hand…._ " (Berputar ke belakang dan bersalamanlah denganku) Suara tersebut terdengar sedikit memaksa dan memerintah, Fang menelan ludahnya dan pelan-pelan, membalikkan badannya. Ia tidak berani menatap siapa pun yang menyapanya, entah kenapa dia…merasa…takut….Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang tengah memakai jaket biru, menutupi tubuhnya, serta wajah yang tertutupi oleh _hoodie_. Kakinya tertutupi oleh celana olahraga hitam dengan garis putih disamping, dan dia memakai….sandal tidur…? Ah, bukan saatnya memikirkannya

Tidak perlu melihat, Fang tahu bahwa tangan orang tersebut perlahan naik, seperti ingin menyalaminya. Fang menutup matanya dan pelan-pelan, tangannya naik dan memegang tangan orang tersebut, dan…

PRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT…PRREEEEETTT…PRRRRRRRRTTTT….

Mata Fang terbuka lebar, terkejut _Eh?_

"Pfft...Bahahahaha!" Orang yang ada didepannya terbahak-bahak, membuat Fang semakin kaget. " _You really are..pfftt...as dumb as Frisk_ " (Kamu benar-benar, sebodoh Frisk)

" _Wh-what was that!?_ " (A-Apa itu barusan!?) Fang sedikit berteriak, namun orang tersebut masih cekikikan, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti " _S-sorry, it was just…nobody had fallen to that joke for a long time, so yeah, that was fun…._ " (Maaf, hanya saja, banyak orang yang sudah tidak terjebak dengan _jokes_ itu, jadi yah...itu menyenangkan…) Orang itu melepas tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Fang, terdapat sebuah balon pink tertempel ditangannya " _Whopee Cushion Jokes_ , am I right?"

Wajah Fang memerah _Orang ini…. dan apa katanya tadi? Sebodoh Frisk? Jadi dia secara ridak langsung menertawakan Frisk?_

Fang mau saja meledak, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya, kalau saja dia tidak melihat tangan dari orang tersebut, tangan yang menunjukkan _whoopee cushion_. Mata Fang membulat, tangan orang tersebut…tidak ada kulit, tidak ada otot, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali….

 _Tulang…_ batin Fang

Matanya terkunci pada tangan 'orang' tersebut

" _Ah, sorry, I hadn't introduce myself yet to you._ " (Ah, maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku)

Orang tersebut membuka hoodienya, dan pupil mata Fang mengecil. Bukan, itu bukan orang

" _Hi, my name is Sans, Sans The Skeleton_ "

* * *

AAAAHHH, Akhirnya, chapter Prolog (2) ini selesai juga

Maaf ya semuanya, selama ini aku menghilang selama 2 tahun, maklum, saya tidak ada motivasi untuk melanjutkan ini setelah Prolog (1) karena saya memang dasarnya bidangnya bukan menulis. Ini saja butuh waktu 3-4 bulan buat menyelesaikannya. Hiks

Saya tau, pasti sudah banyak yang pergi, malas baca fanfic ini, tapi saya berharap, bagi para readers baru, untuk selalu nunggu update fanfic ini. Saya juga akan mengusahakan, untuk update tiap 2-3 bulan sekali.

Ok, Cuma itu yang akan saya sampaikan, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca

Dimohon komen dan likenya ya, tapi banyak-banyakin komennya dong, kenapa? Karena komen dan like itu seperti chargernya Author, apalagi komen, makin banyak makin semangat juga Author lanjutin ini fanfic

Ok, sampai sini dulu ya, Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa dilain waktu


End file.
